Covers for electromechanical devices used by the automotive industries are, in general, well designed and manufactured. Sometimes, however, it has been observed that certain locking mechanisms of the covers show poor performance standards and even fail after a few operations.
Another observation made is that usually a foam gasket is sandwiched between the cover and the housing for the electromechanical device. the apparent reason for the gasket is to make the cover dynamically stable, that is, rattle-free. The gasket causes additional expense and might lose its initial properties after a period of time, especially while being exposed in an automotive under-hood environment, resulting in the cover and housing thereafter making the system assembly dynamically instable.
The present invention is designed to overcome these problems, and, in particular, to provide a superior interface between the cover and the housing which produces a rattle-free interface without the need of a separate foam gasket, which interface has long term reliability. An additional objective of the present invention is to find a solution that appears sound from both technical and economic viewpoints.